veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Splett
Richard John Splett (born 1984) is the current President of the United States. Prior to this, he served as the U.S. Secretary of Agriculture from 2021 to 2025, the Governor of Iowa from 2020 to 2021, the mayor of Lurlene, Iowa, and the chief of staff to former President Selina Meyer. Splett was born in Lurlene, Iowa, and started his political career by working as a campaign aide to President Selina Meyer, and was placed in charge of heading the Nevada recount in the contested 2016 presidential election. Afterwards, he briefly served as the director of communications for congressman Jonah Ryan, and worked as the chief of staff to Meyer once she left office. Splett was asked to serve as Mayor of Lurlene, Iowa, after the death of Mayor Biscuit. During his tenure as Mayor, Splett gained national attention for saving lives after a plane crashed into a local 7/11. In March 2020, Splett was asked to serve as Lieutenant Governor of Iowa after exposing a chain of connections between corrupt politicians and lobbyists. Splett would ascend to the governorship a month later and deliver the keynote address at the 2020 Democratic National Convention that summer. Splett was later asked to serve as Secretary of Agriculture during Meyer's second term in office from 2021 to 2025. In 2040, Splett was elected as President of the United States. During his tenure, Splett introduced a "three-state solution" to the Israeli/Palestinian crisis, for which he was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize, and culminated in his landslide re-election in the 2044 presidential election. Assuming none of his predecessors served less than one term, he would be either be the 50th or 51st president. Splett is portrayed by actor Sam Richardson. Background Personal Splett was born in Lurlene, Iowa. He was raised Roman Catholic, with his grandmother being unpleasantly evangelical and conservative. His family also follows basketball "like a religion". It is hinted that his Aunt was actually his mother, with his grandmother pretending to be his mother for his entire life. Due to his religious upbringing he does not know how to masturbate, referring to it as "self-husbandry", doing so the first time when Catherine Meyer and Marjorie Palmiotti ask him to be their donor. He is a fan of Robert DeNiro movies and reading, in addition to performing amateur operetta in his spare time with The Cherry Blossom Players (a group who also appears to contain Senator Tom James and Governor Danny Chung). His favorite drinks include White Russians and Eggnog Lattes. He is a self confessed anxious man, listening to self motivation books on his iPod. Professional Richard attended Yale University, where he was a member of Skull and Bones secret society, (mentioned in Library) and the Illinois Institute of Technology. In Morning After, it is revealed that he holds two Doctorates, the first in Constitutional Law and the second, his back-up, in Veterinary Medicine. He wrote his doctoral thesis on election recount procedures in the west. Career in politics Richard makes his first appearance in the Season 3 premiere Some New Beginnings where he acts as Selina's bodyman in Iowa when Gary is away at Mike's wedding. He also acts as a volunteer at the end of the third season for Selina's presidential campaign. In East Wing, Dan gets Richard off Amy's back by setting him up as Jonah's assistant. Assistant to Jonah Ryan (2016 - 2017) Throughout the fourth season, Richard accompanies Jonah around as his new assistant, usually performing tasks for Vice President Andrew Doyle and his chief of staff Teddy Sykes. In October 2016, Richard testified before congress, inadvertently revealing more information about the data leaks. After the election, Richard is promoted to handle the recount in Nevada when he explains that his doctorate was in electoral procedures in the mid-west. After the recount fails, he returns to the White House only to be sent to New Hampshire to aid in Jonah's congressional campaign as Communications Director. While there he brands Jonah as Jon★h Ryan (with a star as the 'a' in Jonah) causing voters to mistakenly believe his name is Jon H. Ryan. Jonah wins the election and was sworn in as congressman on January 2, 2017. Sometime between the fifth and sixth seasons, Richard quit being Jonah's chief of staff and joined former President Selina Meyer's entourage. Chief of Staff to Selina Meyer (2017 - 2019) Soon after Selina left office, Richard joined Selina's entourage and became her Chief of Staff, with Selina appearing to have a fondness for Richard and his upbeat personality. Richard accompanies Selina during her overseas trip to Georgia in February 2018 where he and Jonah have a night out and bond over the fun times they used to have. Richard would also accompany Selina during her trip to Qatar that summer. Selina would dedicate her memoir, A Woman First: First Woman, to Richard. In Chicklet, Richard was approached by Marjorie and Catherine to be the sperm donor for their child. Selina would name their child Richard after him, so the baby could be called Little Richard. During the early stages of the 2020 Democratic Primaries, Richard worked on both the Meyer and Ryan campaigns, due to his connections to both of them. While on a campaign stop in Iowa, Selina Meyer accidentaly feeds chocolate to Mayor Biscuit, the dog mayor of Lurlene. After Mayor Biscuit falls into a coma and dies, Richard is selected to replace him, given that Lurlene is his hometown and he has close connections to those in political circles within the city. Mayor of Lurlene (2019 - 2020) As Mayor of Lurlene, Richard is hailed as a hero after saving several lives when a crop duster crashes into a 7/11. During his tenure as mayor, lobbyist Sidney Purcell meets with Richard to try to get him to support deregulation of the pesticide industry, an offer which Richard declines despite pressure from his new Chief of Staff Dan Egan. During a press conference, he inadvertantly exposes both Purcell and several high-ranking Iowa politicians who accepted money from a big pesticide corporation, including the Lieutenant Governor, who are subsequently arrested. Governor Ballentine then calls Richard and appoints him to be the new Lieutenant Governor due to his actions. Lieutenant Governor of Iowa (2020 - 2020) Immediately after being sworn into office, Richard unknowingly finds himself at odds with Governor Ballantine, who despite personally choosing him is concerned that Richard is coming for his job. He is placed in a small backroom office with his new Chief of Staff Dan Egan, and is informed he will be given pointless busywork in order to keep him out of the public eye. Richard and Dan later accompany Governor Ballentine to visit the house of presidential candidate Jonah Ryan in New Hampshire, with Ballentine wanting to suggest himself as a choice for Secretary of Agriculture should Jonah win the 2020 presidential election. During his short time at the Ryan residence, Ballentine becomes incensed at Jonah's immature attitude and leaves. However, it is later revealed that Ballentine has contracted shingles and gone blind after the visit, due to both Jonah Ryan and his biological father Lloyd Hennick having chicken pox at the time of the meeting. Hospitalised and unable to carry out the duties of his office, he is forced to step down, allowing Richard to ascend to the Governorship as the incumbent Lieutenant Governor. Governor of Iowa (2020 - 2021) Richard becomes Governor in April 2020, being sworn in during a plane journey. It is revealed during a press conference immediately after his ascension that as Governor he will be a superdelegate at the upcoming 2020 Democratic National Convention. When asked who he plans to vote for, he responds that he is unsure, and would ideally like to be able to vote for all of them. During the convention in Veep it is mentioned that in addition to acting as a superdelegate, Richard was also selected to give the keynote speech. His appearance at the convention was wildly popular, with his Chief of Staff Dan Egan stating that the press was deeming him the new face of the Democratic Party. United States Secretary of Agriculture (2021 - 2025) During the 2020 Democratic National Convention, Splett is offered the position as Secretary of Agriculture in the cabinet of Selina Meyer, per Jonah's request, should she win the 2020 U.S. Presidential Election, which he accepts. After Meyer defeats incumbent President Laura Montez, Splett assumes his role in the Meyer administration. Between serving as Secretary of Agriculture and later going on to be elected as President of the United States, Richard meets and later marries Annette Splett. Presidency (2041 - present) Richard Splett's presidency began on January 20, 2041, after being elected during the 2040 US presidential election. During his time as president, he brokers a genius "Three State Solution" to resolve the majority of conflict in the Middle East, for which he receives the Nobel Peace Prize. At the end of the episode Veep, President Splett is seen attending the funeral of former President Selina Meyer in 2045, having just won a landslide re-election. Splett's presidency will end on January 20, 2049. Offices and distinctions Category:Characters Category:Presidents